Foxsong (DriftWing)
Foxsong is Macaw the Rainwing's OC. Do not use her without permission! Foxsong Description: Foxsong is a 5year old female DriftWing. She has blue/green eyes, orange scales, white underscales, black horns, tan webbing on her sail and wings, and pink and blue markings. She is gorgeous and gets a lot of attention from males. Foxsong also has a pretty sky blue scarf that she doesn't always wear, but she usually does. Quote: "Hey, watch it!" Personality: Fox acts quite stuck up, because she knows she is beautiful, but she does have a sensitive side. She hates being told what to do and gets mad when someone orders her around. She is a huge flirt. If she finds a male dragon that she likes, it is easy for her to get him to like her. However, the only male dragon that she really likes is Zoom, but she doesn't show it because she is very nervous around him. She hides her nerves by being grouchy towards Zoom and the rest of the Opal Winglet. Foxsong doesn't really have any real friends, which makes her rather sad and grumpy. The other members of the Opal Winglet try to make her feel welcome and still treat her kindly, despite her attitude. Fox really doesn't want to be mean, but she doesn't know how else to behave because she never really had friends or a good family. Relationships: Ender: poor Ender is intimidated by Foxsong, but he still tries to be kind to her. Fox really doesn't hate Ender, but because she never had friends or family, she doesn't really know how to act nicely to him. "She really isn't too bad I guess. She can be scary when she's in a bad mood though."-Ender about Foxsong Ash: Ash is probably the closest thing to a friend that Foxsong has. Ash knows how to get Fox to be a little nicer. "I bet she could be really sweet if she tried! I mean, she seems like she wants to be nice... Maybe she just never had friends before... Wow, that's really sad if that's true!"-Ash about Foxsong Alexandrite: Alex is a bit wary of Foxsong, but Fox can't really hurt her, so Alexandrite, so she isn't too worried about her doing anything bad. Alexandrite usually treats Foxsong kindly, but she isn't super friendly with her. "I guess she's not too bad... She's pretty grumpy though."-Alexandrite about Foxsong Oriole: Oriole just kinda ignores Foxsong and her rude remarks. If she tries to be nice to him, he is friendly back to her. "Foxsong... Ummm... I just kinda ignore her if she's in a bad mood. It seems like she wants to be friends, but then panics. I feel bad for her because I don't think she really has any friends."-Oriole about Foxsong Prince Current: Foxsong treats Prince Current with respect, mostly because he is royalty, but also because he doesn't act like he's better than her. "She really is ok to me. Maybe it's because I'm royalty, but I wonder if she really just needs friends..."-Current about Foxsong Zoom: Zoom has a HUGE crush on Foxsong. He has no idea that Fox likes him too, but he always tries to include her in things, and he has made her laugh once or twice. "Wait, what do you mean, 'What do I think about Foxsong?' Umm... She's really pretty and... Uhhh... *cough* I mean, she isn't super nice, but maybe I can change that..."-Zoom about Foxsong Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:DriftWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Macaw the Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)